Asuka Kokoro
|kanji= 明日香心 |romaji= Asuka Kokoro |race= Human |birthdate= X766, February 20th |age= 10 (Pre-Timeskip) 17 (Post-Timeskip) 21 (X795) 31 (Relapse) |gender= Male |height= 190cm |weight= 100lbs |eyes= Grey |hair= Black |blood type= AB |unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= Grizzly Magnum |partner= |base of operations= |relatives= |alias= Lightning Master (蛍主, Hotaru Nushi) Idiot (馬鹿, Baka) (by Kai D. Ryu) Teddy Head (テディーヘッド, Tedeī Heddo) (by Haruna Souta) Fried Brains (空揚首脳, Karāge Shunou) (by Cho Yuzuki) Weak (弱い, Yowai) (by Taro Suzu) |magic= Devil Slayer Magic Lightning Devil Slayer Magic |image gallery= yes}} Asuka Kokoro (明日香心, Asuka Kokoro) is a famous mage in fiora who joined Kai D. Ryu in a team called Grizzly Magnum he is Kai's biggest rival as both are users of Lost Magics and Slayer Magics they are always fighting to see who is the strongest. As a Devil Slayer and kai a Phoenix Slayer they uses every opportunity they have to test each other's strength and see which of the Slayer Magics is stronger. Appearance Asuka is a slim man of a relatively tall height. He has faint shadows right under his grey eyes, and his mouth is usually seen in a smile. He has nlack hair, a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small black goatee by the northern-style fur hat that Law wears, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. Asuka sports a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He has a pair of small earrings on each ear. He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms; on both of his hands, are the letters D, E, A, T, and H tattooed in black on each of the back of his fingers. He also has a black cross on the back of both of his hands. On his chest, he has a tribal-style heart tattoo on it. He has simpler heart tattoo on his shoulders. Post Timeskip, he seems to have lost the fur rim of his hat and replaced it with a thick bill, turning it into a rather spherical hat resembling a Wool Skipper. He also now wears a yellow t-shirt similar in appearance to his old sweatshirt with a black jacket over the shirt. He wears black boots. His goatee has also become somewhat scruffier. His right hand now also has the fingers tattooed. Personality Asuka is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. The only times he is shown not smiling was when he is incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people, frowning in deep thought, or deeply embarrassed such as when Haruna pretends to be his girlfriend to infiltrate during a mission. After the time-skip he's not smiling as much anymore but usually has a more cautious, observing expression on his face. Now he usually smiles when he's trying to provoke someone or is pleased that a plan went as it was intended. He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other mages. Relationships History Synopsis Powers and Abilites Natural Abilities Physical Prowess Swordsmanship Weapon Magical Abilities Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic This Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to produce the element of lightning for various purposes. used this magic in a variety of ways, Katsuo electrocuted a giant monster and is as fast as light itself. He can use various attacks of lightning and can freely choose whether his lightning come out from his mouth or even of their lightning in a pillar. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of lightning, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of lightning. Additionally, the user is able to somewhat control the lightning of others and is able to just as easily stun a large scape of land with a mere flick of their wrist. Spells Basic Spells *'Lightning Devil's Rage' (サンダー魔の激昂, Sandāma no Gekikō): The Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. The user, after inhaling, releases a large mass of lightning, thunders and volts from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The electricity inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. **'Lightning Devil's Rage Thor' (サンダー魔の激昂トール, Sandāma no Gekikō Touru): By controlling the lightning in the clouds and concentrates them in a single point, Asuka can release all the power at once and make a gigantic pillar of lightning that hits everything within 100 metres. This spell requires a lot of energy and because of this magic the user have to rest for a while in order to join the magic energy again. **'Lightning Devil's Counter Thor' (サンダー魔の窓口トール, Sandāma no Madoguchi Touru): *'Lightning Devil's Strong Fist' (サンダー魔の強い拳, Sandāma no Tsuyoi Kobushi): *'Lightning Devil's Rumble Storm' (サンダー魔の轟き嵐, Sandāma no Todoroki Arashi): *'Lightning Devil's Strike' (サンダー魔のスト, Sandāma no Suto): *'Lightning Devil's Smash Eagle' (サンダー魔の砕く鷲, Sandāma no Kudaku Washi): *'Lightning Devil's Gungnir' (サンダー魔のグーングニル, Sandāma no Guunguniru): *'Lightning Devil's Crusher' (サンダー魔のスト破砕機, Sandāma no Hasaiki): Advance Spells Status Quote Trivia *He is based on One Piece Character Trafalgar D. Water Law. Category:Articles in process Category:Male Category:Males Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Lost Magic User Category:Lost Magic Users Category:Devil Slayer Category:Grizzly Magnum